Mafia II
| image = File:Godfather_Marlon_Brando_Vector.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Unreality | link = Mafia II | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = June 29th, 2008 | winningfaction = Goodie | roster = Players: #Brandonb #Scott #Slick #pw0nzd #GreyCells #pieman #dnae #Frost #Itachi-san #Kingofpain #Nayana #PuzzleGirl | first = dnae | last = pw0nzd, Frost, Itachi-san | mvp = - | awards = -}} Mafia II was a game designed and hosted by Unreality. It began on June 29th, 2008 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (July 6th, 2008). Game Mechanics 12 players: 3 Mafiosos, 1 Grim Reaper, 8 Innocents. Rules Standard Mafia rules with night actions and day lynches. Role Description Mafia - win by killing all the Innocents and the Grim Reaper. Every night they choose one person to bump off via PMs (this is the only time PMing is allowed in the game!!!). Also, at the beginning of the game, the Mafia is informed of who the Bomb is. Also, any night, but not two nights in a row, the Mafia can opt to "rough up" someone, in which two implications are given: * do not continue your line of accusations, or we will kill you * do not reveal that you were roughed up, or we will kill you Roughing up is an option for the Mafia, and can have outcomes that aren't always good for the Mafia- so only do this if you've thought about it and want to. Independent * Grim Reaper - wins by killing the Vigilante (if this happens early enough, we will play for "second place"). The Grim Reaper kills every even-numbered night Innocents - win by killing the Mafia and the Grim Reaper. During the day, a lynching vote occurs just like in Mafia 1, and the condemned person gets publicly executed and their role revealed. Every Innocent has a special role: *Doctor- save someone every night by PMing me. If this person is targeted for death by the Mafia and/or Grim Reaper, the person will be saved by the Doctor and live. The Doctor cannot save himself/herself, nor can the Doctor save the same person two times in a row *Vigilante- knows who the Defender is. The Vigilante kills for the Innocents every odd-numbered night, except for the 1st night. Can choose not to kill *Defender- knows who the Vigilante is. While the Defender is alive, the Vigilante cannot die, and gets out of every death situation with badass awesomeness *Inspector- PMed, by me, one Mafia identity at the beginning of every odd-numbered day (1st, 3rd and 5th for the three Mafiosos) *Sage- can PM me anytime to get the list of the people the Doctor has been saving. Also, the Sage can choose to PM me every even-numbered day to see how many Mafiosos are alive *Spy- can spy on anyone ever even-numbered day. They PM me who they want to spy on, and I reply, revealing that person's role *Bomb- knows who the Inspector is. When (if) the Bomb dies, there is a half chance that they will take their killer down with them. If their killer is the Mafia, a random Mafioso will be killed- however the Mafia is informed at the beginning of the game who the Bomb is. If the Bomb's killer is the Grim Reaper, the Grim Reaper would blow up. If the Bomb is lynched, the Innocent who was most outspoken for the lynching (chosen by me) is blown up. If I can't decide, I pick randomly from the Innocents that voted for the Bomb *Illusionist- every even-numbered night (the same night that the Grim Reaper kills), the Illusionist can make illusionary copies of one person to protect them ONLY from the Grim Reaper (the Mafia ain't fooled). The Illusionist cannot protect themself, nor can they protect the same person twice in a row. When (if) the Grim Reaper dies, the Illusionist's role may be obselete- or it may morph into something else altogether. If the Grim Reaper had died before the Illusionist, the role would've morphed into another role I made called the Sphinx * Sphinx- appears normal by ay, but every odd-numbered night, they can protect one person (not themself and not the same person 2x in a row). If someone tries to kill the protected person, the would-be killer gets asked a riddle, to which they get one chance to guess correctly, OR they can back down and withdraw if they think the riddle is too hard (because of this, I make up the riddle, not the Sphinx). If they do accept the riddle, however, and guess correctly, the Sphinx steps aside and allows the killing. If they guess incorrectly, the Sphinx kills the killers. ALL of the killers. ie, the entire Mafia would be slaughtered (or if were the Grim Reaper or Vigilante, just the one person). That's why there's the option of backing down from the kill, lol. If someone tries to kill the Sphinx at night while the Sphinx is off protecting someone, the killer searches all night in vain. However, if someone tries to kill the Sphinx on an even-numbered night, the Sphinx can be killed normally, as she is not protecting anyone and is at her house. Host's Summary Game well, good game everyone! and congrats to the surviving Innocents: Itachi Sage, Frost Vigilante, Pw0nzd Doctor as well as Pieman Bomb even though he died at the end to blow up KOP. *Congrats to ALL of the Innocents, dead and alive, for winning at Mafia *and congrats to Scott/IMLRG, the Grim Reaper, for being a pwnage GR twice in a row (hehe) and still confusing people even after your death. *and of course, to the group which the game is named, the Mafia, for being excellent baddies and spinning a very complicated web of lies ;D I don't think Slick comprehended that he had been roughed up (I PMed him three times lol) as that might've helped your plan that emerged near the end, but you still were pretty close to winning (even though KOP was up against a lot at the end, he did his best :D it was a Mafia mistake to not take out the Bomb while they still had more than 1 person- just cuz you know his identity and can't kill anyone doesn't mean he's not a threat- he knew the Inspector was dead, and of course he had a 1/2 chance of exploding, so it would've been risky if KOP took him on alone) |unreality}} Winning Faction Innocents: *Itachi - Sage *Frost - Vigilante *Pw0nzd - Doctor *Pieman - Bomb *Slick - Spy *Dnae - Inspector *Puzzlegirl - Illusionist *Nayana - Defender MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Unreality # Brandonb - Mafioso - Lynched D2 # Scott - Grim Reaper - Killed N2 by Mafia # akaslickster - Spy - Killed N3 by Vigilante # pw0nzd - Doctor # GreyCells - Mafioso - Killed N2 by Grim Reaper # pieman - Bomb # dnae - Inspector - Killed N1 by Mafia # Frost - Vigilante # itachi - Sage # Kingofpain - Mafioso - Lynched D3 # Nayana - Defender - Killed N3 by Mafia # puzzlegirl - Illusionist - Lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 1 Category:Games